After All
by ozmagirl03
Summary: *Story Completed* The Enterprise stops off to check on a Federation colony, only to find a new civilization. After an accident, Wesley and Kate (o/c) are in a race against time for survival.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Star Trek (though don't I wish I did…wouldn't have to deal with student loans!) Paramount owns the series and Gene Roddenberry is the genius behind it all. I own Kate, and that's about it.  
  
A/N-This is an AU fic, set somewhere in between the episodes "The Game" and "First Duty". Kate Addleton is my own creation, added primarily because I always thought their should have been another youngish (she's a few years older than Wesley) crew member (and another woman), so that's where Kate came from. "After All" is only one of the adventures of Kate, others hopefully to come in the not-so-distant future. So, without further adieu…  
  
  
  
"After All"  
  
Part One  
  
Wesley Crusher materialized in Transporter Room three right on time. His mother, Dr. Beverly Crusher was pacing nervously around the room, driving Captain Jean-Luc Picard out of his mind. When Wesley materialized, Dr. Crusher rushed up on the transporter pad to embrace her son. For several seconds she remained there, holding her maternal embrace. She broke away, and holding him at arms length, looked him from head to toe. Then she hugged him again.  
  
Breaking away, Wesley said, "Hold off Mom, you have all week to smother me."  
  
"I'm sorry Wesley," Dr. Crusher replied, giving her son an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"Welcome aboard Cadet Crusher," Capt. Picard said, the tone of his voice as warm and inviting as any dear friend's would be. He shook Wesley's hand and smiled, admiring the boy's firm handshake. "How have your classes been going?" he asked.  
  
Wesley hesitated to answer. "They're going fine, I suppose," he answered, "But I'm glad to have a break."  
  
Picard accepted this answer without any more questions, but Dr. Crusher's eyebrows shot up quickly. There was something wrong with her son, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. She soon relaxed though. After all, Wesley would soon tell her what was bothering him. Or he'd tell Capt. Picard or Kate, or Commander Will Riker.  
  
It was almost as if Wesley had read his mother's mind, because the next words out of his mouth were, "Where's Kate?"  
  
Neither Capt. Picard nor Dr. Crusher was the slightest bit surprised by Wesley's question. The two had become great friends since their first mission at Farpoint.  
  
"I'm not sure Wesley," Picard admitted. "Computer, what is the location of Lieutenant Kate Addleton?" The computer promptly replied, "Lt. Addleton is in Holodeck four." Picard nodded and gestured with his hand as to give Wesley leave to go find his friend.  
  
Wesley left and took his bags with him, though he wasn't planning on stopping by his quarters first. Instead he headed straight for Holodeck four. When he got there, the door opened quietly to the scene of Kate, in loose fitting clothing, sweat covering her forehead. She was battling imaginary foes, a double-edged knife in her hand, and one small cut on her left arm. Wesley remained still and quiet, as to not disturb her, but Kate's senses were on overload, and she already knew he was there. Quickly she dispatched her other enemies and took a triumphant bow in Wesley's direction. Before and other villains arrived she called, "Computer, end program." Immediately, all the things surrounding them, the city ally, the dead bodies, everything, disappeared like thin air. Only Kate remained, and Wesley liked it that way.  
  
"Welcome home Cadet," Kate called, with not an ounce of the formality the greeting alluded to. She hugged him firmly, then held him at arms length, just as his mother had. Looking over him, she could tell that something was bothering him. With out giving him time to explain, she said, "You need to talk, huh?" Wesley only nodded. "All right. I need some time to clean up. I'll meet you in Ten Forward in, say, an hour?"  
  
Wesley agreed to the meeting time, then picked up his bags and walked with Kate back to his room. They chatted quietly like old friends, trying to ignore the problem obviously weighing on Wesley's mind. He dropped Kate off in her quarters and then headed back to his own. Luckily, his mother was not there when he returned. He didn't want to have to explain things to his mother before talking them out with Kate first.  
  
Half an hour passed and Wesley couldn't stand staring at the walls in his quarters anymore. So he decided to go stare at the walls in Ten Forward. Plus he knew that if Kate couldn't help him, the only other person who could was in Ten Forward. Guinan. So Wesley moped down to Ten Forward and unfortunately, he didn't see Guinan. Not really wanted to talk to just a bartender, Wesley ordered a drink, found a table next to the view window and literally stared off into space.  
  
It wasn't long before Kate showed up, earlier than she had planned. When the door swooshed open, she scanned the crowd. When she saw Wesley, she sighed at his pitiful state. She also caught the eye of Guinan, who had herself just arrived. Kate made her way through the thin crown and say down across from Wesley.  
  
"So, what's the problem?" she asked, wasting no time. "Is it school?" she added, trying to help him along.  
  
"No school is fine. All that's fine. It's just…" Wesley hesitated. "Is there something wrong with me?" be asked quickly, forgetting his fear. "Am I completely pathetic or something?"  
  
Kate covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the giggling. She shook her head slightly and said, "No. What makes you think that?"  
  
Now Wesley was seeing how silly his questioning had been, and he was laughing quietly too. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he admitted. "Sometimes it just seems like I'm the only person at the Academy without a social life. I spend more time in my room studying than anyone."  
  
"You're very selective," Kate commented, only half serious. "You don't want just any girl." Wesley nodded, seeming to agree, but Kate could tell that he still wasn't comforted. Knowing this, she searched her mind for something to tell him that may help him. In the back of her head, she found something. "Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Great minds search for years for an answer, while a child can see everything?"  
  
Wesley thought for a moment. "I think I've heard it, but I don't really understand it."  
  
"I didn't either," Kate said, "not for a long time. Then I realized that I was thinking too hard. That's the point. If you try to look too hard for something, you'll never find it. You should just relax and don't stress about it, and you'll probably find what you're looking for. You never know, what you're looking for may be right in front of your nose."  
  
Wesley started to say something, but he forgot what it was when Guinan approached. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.  
  
"No Guinan," Wesley said, "I think Kate has everything under control."  
  
"Oh really?" Guinan mused. "Well, it seems I'm being replaced. Soon everyone will go to Kate with their problems, and not me." Guinan smiled, not being serious at all.  
  
"Well," Kate offered, "I did learn from the best." She stretched out her arm, and Guinan took the invitation and sat down.  
  
"So, what was the problem?" Guinan asked gently, not wanting to pry.  
  
"Just some minor thing," Wesley said, shooting Kate a sly look. She interpreted it well to mean that she should keep shut about their conversation. The three talked a little longer until Wesley admitted that he was a little tired and went back to his quarters to take a nap. Kate and Guinan watched him leave then exchanged a look only the two of them understood.  
  
"You know," Guinan said, "That poor boy has so many problems that even between the two of us, I don't think we'll ever straighten him out."  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine," Kate said confidently. "He'll be just fine."  
  
  
  
TBC… 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, etc, etc. Kate, however, is my very own.  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
The next day, Wesley was up early. Capt. Picard had invited him on the bridge, and Wesley knew Picard hated lateness. Upon entering the bridge, Wesley stole a little wink from Kate who was seated at the Conn position. He then took a seat next to his mother.  
  
"Good morning Wesley," Picard said warmly.  
  
Wesley smiled in return, but he was busy watching Com. Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi. They were deep in conversation together. That image made Wesley chuckle silently to himself. He used to have a big crush on Deanna Troi, but it had flattened out into a deep respect for the very kind and wise woman.  
  
For the first ten or fifteen minutes, Wesley was subjected to endless questions about school, his work, his classes and teachers, even about the Sadie Hawkins dance. All these questions he answered obediently, but when he had a moment of air to breathe he asked Capt. Picard about their mission.  
  
"I'm glad you asked Wesley," Picard responded. "I was hoping you would want to join us. " He then went on to explain that they were headed to the Temek sector to check in on a colony they'd started on the planet Linith a year ago.  
  
"I'd love to be on an away team again, sir," Wesley admitted.  
  
"Good," the captain said, obviously pleased. "Why don't you go down to Engineering and make yourself useful to Geordi."  
  
"Yes sir," Wesley said, rising from his seat.  
  
"And," Picard continued, "Kate?"  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked, turning away from her channel.  
  
"Why don't you accompany Mr. Crusher down to Engineering. The cadet's been gone so long, I'm afraid he may not remember the way." Picard meant this only jokingly, knowing perfectly well that Wesley probably knew the Enterprise better than he did. He shot a grinning, sheepish look at Dr. Crusher, and she grinned back at him.  
  
"Of course, sir," Kate said. "This way, Mr. Crusher," she said over- politely, motioning towards the turbolift. Wesley only chuckled and followed obediently. Those on the bridge who understood the joke also laughed to themselves.  
  
Once inside the turbolift, Kate said, "Engineering," and they were on their way. "Feel better today?" she asked.  
  
"Definitely better," Wesley replied. "I think I just needed to say some things out loud to realize how ridiculous they were."  
  
"Good."  
  
By this time, the turbolift had stopped at Engineering. The doors swooshed open to reveal Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge.  
  
"Hello Wesley. Good to have you home. I've got something to show you," Geordi said, excitedly. Before Wesley could get a word in edgewise, Geordi had moved him over to a computer, and was pointing wildly towards the screen. "Look," he said.  
  
Wesley squinted his eyes to see the screen. He almost didn't believe what he saw.  
  
"You fixed it?" he asked incredulously. "How in…." Wesley was at a lost for words as he stared down at the sequences of numbers before him. They were the complicated and very difficult answers to a math problem that Wesley had been toying with for years.  
  
Geordi was smiling from ear to ear. "Sure did. It took me a while. A long while actually. But you'll never guess how I came up with the answer." He started to explain before Kate cut him off.  
  
"Some other time okay, Geordi," she asked. "If you start to explain it now, you two will be standing here for hours."  
  
"Well, I'm impressed anyway," Wesley admitted.  
  
"Thanks," Geordi said, smiling even wider. "Hey, did you come down here to help me, or what?"  
  
"I did," Wesley admitted. "How is it that every time I come here for vacation, I end up working?" Geordi and Kate shrugged sheepishly. "Well, what can I do?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Could you run some maintenance tests on our overlay sensors?"  
  
"Be right on it." Wesley said, grabbing a tricorder.  
  
Kate hung around for awhile, then headed back for the bridge.  
  
  
  
That evening, Kate was lounging in a comfortable chair in Capt. Picard's quarters. She had dropped by to talk, and luckily, caught him at his down time. Capt. Picard was standing in front of the food replicator and was ordering two mugs and Earl Grey tea.  
  
"So, how is our returning Cadet?" he asked, knowing that no one would know better than Kate. "He looked a bit troubled when he arrived yesterday."  
  
"Oh, he's fine now," Kate said, taking the mug of tea from the captain.  
  
"So what was the problem?"  
  
"Well," Kate hesitated, remembering Wesley's LOOK in Ten Forward. "I think he's just feeling lonely. Having trouble adjusting. Things like that. Nothing major."  
  
"Ah," Picard mused, accepting the answer. He settled into another chair, and sipped from his own mug of tea. Then he noticed it. A look on Kate's face he had not seen in a long time. It was a combined look of concentration and confusion. He didn't know how to interpret her look now, and didn't now whether to be amused, or worried.  
  
  
  
Within the next twenty hours, the Enterprise reached Linith. An away team assembled in Transporter Room three. It consisted of Com. Riker, Com. Data, Counselor Troi, Lt. Worf, and Kate. Dr. Crusher and her medical team were assembled in Transporter Room two. Wesley was with them.  
  
"Beam us down, O'Brien," Riker said.  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Within seconds, the away team was on the planet surface. Linith was an M-class planet just slightly larger than Earth's moon. The team had been beamed right outside the limits of the colony so Kate and Data could begin their chemical sweep of the surrounding area. The medical team had been beamed directly into the colony and Riker, Troi, and Worf went to join them.  
  
Worf, being ever the Klingon and security officer was on his guard at once. Riker looked over the area, but Troi just stood and smiled widely. "What do you sense?" Riker asked her.  
  
"I sense happiness and peace," she replied.  
  
"Good," Riker said slowly, and Worf lowered his guard, but only slightly. Then they headed for the meeting building where they were to have a short conference with Amil Rombauer, the colony's elected leader.  
  
Dr. Crusher, Wesley and the medical team had beamed directly into the colony's hospital, and nurses were scattered, checking on the few patients while Dr. Crusher spoke with Dr. Michael Durant, who was the chief medical officer.  
  
"As you can see," Dr. Durant said confidently, "We are doing very well here and illness is a rarity." The doctor motioned towards the dozens of empty beds and the unused equipment.  
  
"That's wonderful, doctor," Dr. Crusher said. She was just about to report in to Com. Riker when she heard a click and Kate's voice.  
  
"Dr. Crusher, we're getting some unusual readings out here. I think you might want to come check this out." Kate sounded slightly frazzled and confused.  
  
Dr. Crusher touched her insignia to answer, "I'll be right there Lieutenant." Turning to Wesley she said, "Why don't you come with me?" Wesley nodded in agreement, having heard the conversation, and was already intrigued. He followed his mother out of the building. They walked out of the complex and spotted Data and Kate hunched over a patch of wild flowers. As they walked over to them, the readings on Kate's tricorder were coming in.  
  
"That's just what I thought," she muttered to herself. Then she caught sight of Dr. Crusher and Wesley. "Here, take a look at this," she said, holding out her tricorder to Dr. Crusher.  
  
Dr. Crusher stared at the readings for a few seconds before announcing, "Traces of class three radiation. Did these come from those plants?" she asked, pointing to the flowers.  
  
"From all these plants," Data answered, motioning to the large amount of foliage in the area.  
  
"Interesting," Dr. Crusher commented. She wandered off to inspect some other plants.  
  
Kate hit her insignia. "Addleton to Com. La Forge."  
  
"I'm here, Kate,"  
  
"Would you run a level four diagnostic on the surface level of Linith for me? Look especially for traces of radiation," Kate asked.  
  
"I'll get right on it, Lieutenant," Geordi answered.  
  
"In the meantime," Kate started, looking back at Dr. Crusher, "we should start checking residents for radiation poisoning."  
  
"You're right," Dr. Crusher admitted. "But it seems so strange. Dr. Durant said everyone here was rather healthy."  
  
"The radiation levels may be low enough that they have not caused illness yet," Data commented.  
  
"That's true. Com. Riker?" Dr. Crusher called.  
  
He answered with a prompt "Yes Doctor?"  
  
"Gather the people together for medical testing. Tell them it's just a precaution, I don't want to alarm anyone," Dr. Crusher said, and looking over at her son with raised eyebrows added, "We might have found something very important."  
  
  
  
Commander Data was right. After Dr. Crusher's medical teams had tested every citizen, they had found very slight traces of class three radiation, but nothing serious enough to cause illness or even discomfort. But the traces were still there. When they had finished their testing, Com. La Forge reported back in on his own tests.  
  
"This whole planet is contaminated with minuet traces of class three radiation. Nothing that can't be repaired though," he added in an afterthought.  
  
"Have you found the source of the radiation yet?" Kate asked, desperate for some kind of explanation.  
  
"We're not sure," Geordi admitted. "But we think it might be coming from one of Linith's moons, Brasia."  
  
Kate ran the name of Brasia through her head and come up with nothing. She glanced over at Data who said, "Brasia is the smaller of Linith's two moons. The terrain is mostly wilderness. As far as my records state, it is uninhabited."  
  
"But why would there be radiation coming from an uninhabited planet?" Wesley asked himself quietly.  
  
"That's just what I was thinking," Kate said. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I own Kate, and that's about it.  
  
Part Three  
  
  
  
A few hours later the away team had returned to the Enterprise. Some of the medical officers had remained behind and a chemical specialist team had beamed down to the surface to repair the radiation demage that they could. The medics stayed behind to treat the very few who were ill in the hospital. Most of the people were more confused over their condition than concerned. They had never known serious illness and the possibility was new to them.  
  
After beaming up, Kate, Wesley, and Data went directly to Engineering. There they found Geordi, running scans on Linith's moon, Brasia. Without even looking up he said, "Come here and look at this. This is amazing."  
  
Wesley and Kate huddled behind Geordi while Data manned his own computer terminal.  
  
"All the radiation is centered on this one area," Geordi said, pointing to the area on the map.  
  
"There is a wide array of life forms in that area," Data added. "It appears to be a small colony."  
  
"It's not registered in the Federation, is it?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No," came Data's immediate reply.  
  
"Any clue where the radiation is coming from?" Kate inquired.  
  
"It's centered around one point. It could be some kind of plant or technical center," Geordi said, obviously still confused.  
  
Data didn't have any answers either, so he tapped his insignia and called, "Data to Bridge. Captain, there is something you should see."  
  
"On my way, Mr. Data," Picard replied. Within a few minutes, Picard had joined the huddle around the computer readings.  
  
"How bad is the radiation on Linith?" he asked.  
  
"It's in relatively low levels, completely repairable," Kate said.  
  
"What about Brasia?" the captain asked, making a glance at Data's findings.  
  
"Whoever is down there would be suffering from a dangerous level of radiation poisoning."  
  
Picard nodded, taking in the information. Then he came to a decision. Or at least the decision to make a decision. "I want all senior staff, plus you Mr. Crusher," Picard added at the last second, "in the observation lounge in ten minutes. We need to come up with some solutions, and I want them soon." All those present nodded in agreement and shuffled off to prepare.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the members of the senior staff plus Wesley were all seated around the long conference table in the observation lounge. After Geordi explained the situation at hand, ideas were discussed.  
  
Riker turned to Dr. Crusher and asked, "Is it possible to safely send an away team into an area infected with class eleven radiation?"  
  
She wasn't happy with the answer, but Dr. Crusher replied, "It's possible, but not for any extended period of time."  
  
"How long?" Picard pressed.  
  
"Two and a half, maybe three hours.'  
  
Picard turned back toward La Geordi and asked, "Can you repair the radiation leak on Brasia?"  
  
"If we can pinpoint the source without much trouble, we should be able to stop further spread. I'm not sure whether or not we'll be about to clean the surface though," he admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Let's just take this one hurdle at a time," Picard said decisively. "Com. Riker, arrange your away team and report to Sick Bay as soon as possible. Meeting adjourned."  
  
  
  
The away team, consisting of Com. Riker, Data, Kate, Worf, Counselor Troi, and Wesley, headed off to Sick Bay immediately. Dr. Crusher looked a little skeptical when she saw that Wesley was going to be on the away team, but her maternal fear gave way to reason before long. She injected each member of the team, excluding Data, with a protective biotic that would guard their systems from radiation. She told them that they had a portal of around three hours before the biotic would become unstable. Since Data would not be affected by the radiation, she asked him to check on the status of the others from time to time.  
  
The away team then advanced to Transporter Room three to beam down to the surface. They beamed down right outside of what seemed to be a rather large village. Almost immediately, Data and Kate started making scans of the area. Quickly they confirmed what they had already known.  
  
"Every living thing in this area is infected with class eleven radiation," Data reported, shutting off his tricorder.  
  
Com. Riker nodded his head and turned to Counselor Troi. "Do you sense any danger from the village?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, but I don't think they know we're here. Their attitudes may change when we show ourselves."  
  
"Well, either way," he said strongly, "we don't have time to wait around to see if they're going to welcome us with open arms." The rest of the away team nodded in agreement. Advancing towards the village, Riker warned, "Set phasers on stun. Just in case."  
  
As they approached the main gate, two human sentries stepped out to block their passage. Before the sentries could speak, Riker moved forward. "We mean you no harm. My name is Commander William Riker from the Federation starship Enterprise." Riker paused for a moment to let them absorb the information before he continued. "We were running a check on a Federation colony on a neighboring planet when we detected strong amounts of radiation coming from this moon." The two sentries exchanged a look of confusion.  
  
Data stepped in with "In order to protect the colony, we must repair the source of the radiation leak." Data spoke slowly, carefully, as if his audience was composed of little children.  
  
"However," Troi cut in diplomatically, "we are willing to help you repair whatever damage you have and help heal your sick inhabitants."  
  
The sentries once again exchanged a curious look. One of them stepped forward. "How did you know that we have sickness among us?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"This whole area is infected with class eleven radiation. That high of a level is extremely volatile, if not deadly," Riker said, trying to speed things up.  
  
The other sentry hung his head. "We have had many deaths, many partings from us," he said sadly. He and his companion conferred shortly before turning back to the away team. "We accept your offer to help us," one said. "My name is Caravel. This is Morican," he said, pointing to the other sentry. Riker nodded in return. Caravel then turned to open the large gate. Almost immediately, Worf was on his guard and Data, Kate, and Wesley were searching for the source of the radiation leak.  
  
"Thank you for you cooperation," Troi said. "We will do our best to assist you in any way we can."  
  
"We need to speak to whoever is in charge here," Riker said. "Our time is limited." Riker, Troi, and Worf were taken to a woman named Aolita. Riker explained their presence and once again offered their help. "How many people do you have living here?" he asked.  
  
"Our population has dwindled to only sixty-seven people," Aolita answered. "Almost half our people were taken with the sickness."  
  
Troi immediately gave her heart to these people. They obviously had no idea that they were probably causing their own destruction.  
  
Riker tapped his insignia. "Riker to Sick Bay."  
  
"Dr. Crusher here," came the hesitant answer. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, we're fine. Would there be room to house sixty-seven patients?" Riker asked.  
  
"We may have to crowd people," Dr. Crusher admitted, "but we could manage. Is that the entire population down there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. Assemble all the people there and I'll have them beamed up as soon as possible."  
  
Aolita had been eavesdropping and after Riker signed off she said, "I will have Caravel and Morican assemble my people."  
  
"We'll help them," Troi offered and she and Riker left. 


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Part Four  
  
  
  
Following the tricorder readings, Data, Kate, and Wesley make their way toward a large, rather old looking gray building. Upon entering, the tricorders sounded off furiously and led them to a back room. The technology pushed up against the walls was similar to that of mid 21st century Earth. Data went immediately to the center computer screen for more information.  
  
"It appears," Data said after only a few moments of research, "that these people have been using an advanced, yet unstable form of nuclear power."  
  
"Can you locate the leak?" Kate asked.  
  
"Working on it," Wesley said, hunching over a terminal.  
  
"I appear to have found it," Data said, pointing to the screen. Kate and Wesley joined him, peering over his shoulders and both agreed that Data had identified their problem.  
  
"Can we repair it?" Kate wondered.  
  
"Most likely not. The main solution would be to shut down the system entirely." Data tapped his insignia. "Data to Com. Riker."  
  
"Riker here."  
  
"Sir, it appears that the only way to repair the damage is to shut down the power completely."  
  
"If that's the only option, go ahead. Riker out."  
  
Data and Wesley nodded at each other and set to work at shutting down the reactor. As they did so, Kate wandered around the room, peering one at a time at the odd collection of machinery. She wondered about the origin of these people, and knew that once she got back on the Enterprise she'd have a lot of research to do.  
  
With a bumping lurch, the task seemed to be completed. To confirm it, Data tapped his insignia again. "Data to Com. Riker. The shutdown is complete."  
  
"Very good, Data. We need you three down here to help with the evacuation," Riker said.  
  
"On our way, sir."  
  
  
  
Thirty people had already been beamed aboard the Enterprise by the time Data, Kate, and Wesley got back. They helped gather the people together, and in under an hour, the entire population had the beamed aboard.  
  
"Riker to Capt. Picard."  
  
"Picard here," the captain answered.  
  
"All of the villagers have been evacuated," Riker said, obviously growing tired of the impromptu mission.  
  
"Good Commander. Mr. La Forge informs me that we are having a slight problem with the transporter." Picard didn't seem too happy about the new hitch. "We can only beam up two at a time."  
  
"All right," Riker snuffed. "Data and Deanna, you go first." They stepped next to each other and soon disappeared. Kate and Wesley then coupled up, prepared to be beamed up, when Riker and Worf were beamed up instead. Kate and Wesley exchanged a strange look and shrugged their shoulders. They were still waiting to be beamed aboard when from behind them came an extremely loud and violent eruption. They were knocked to the ground with the force of the blast. They looked behind them to see flames engulfing the stark grey building they had just, supposedly, deactivated.  
  
"Addleton to transporter," Kate tried her communicator. There was no reply. Then Wesley tried his. "Crusher to the Enterprise." Again, nothing. Kate pulled out her tricorder while Wesley tried once again to call for help. She interrupted him with startling news.  
  
"Wes, we've got to get out of here. The radiation levels in this area have more than tripled." Kate looked around for some kind of shelter. "We should make it into that forest over there," she said, pointing. "We need to get out of open air."  
  
"What about the Enterprise?" Wesley asked. "That will make it harder for them to lock on to our signals."  
  
"Well," Kate said, "if we don't get out of here soon, they won't have a signal to lock on to at all."  
  
Wesley nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. The two then ran towards the forest and continued to gather distance between them and the city.  
  
  
  
Back on the Enterprise, Riker was looking over the transporter panel, trying to figure out why he couldn't get a lock on Kate and Wesley. As far as the sensors were concerned there was no one alive in that area.  
  
"La Forge to Com. Riker."  
  
"What is it Geordi?"  
  
"My sensors are reading some kind of explosion on the surface," Geordi said, confused, wanting to ask what had happened.  
  
"Damn," Riker cursed. "Kate and Wesley are still down there."  
  
"They are?" Geordi sounded very disturbed.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"My sensors don't read any human life signs on the surface at all." Riker exchanged a troubled look with Worf and both left the transporter room immediately to go speak with the captain. 


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: Do I really need to remind you?  
  
Part Five  
  
  
  
Beverly Crusher was getting hysterical. The senior staff had once again congregated in the observation lounge, and no one seemed happy with the discussion. "Is there no way you can boost energy to the sensors to get a clearer reading?" Dr. Crusher asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not Doctor," Geordi said sadly. "There's just too much interference."  
  
"I know this is hard, Beverly," Picard said softly, "but we must accept the possibility that Kate and Wesley were killed." There was an ominous silence at the table.  
  
Dr. Crusher shook her head. "He's my son, I'd know if he was dead. I'd know, I'd feel it." She stopped when she started to get choked up.  
  
Picard was silent for a moment before he asked, "Geordi, if we waited for the air to settle, could we get better sensor readings?"  
  
"Yes, that would certainly help, sir," Geordi admitted.  
  
"How long would we have to wait?"  
  
"Several hours, maybe longer," Geordi said. "From what I could tell, the explosion was a rather large one."  
  
"We will wait then." Picard said. "Mr. La Forge, I want you to notify me the second you get anything."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Meeting adjourned then." Everyone left except for Dr. Crusher. "Don't worry Beverly," Picard said. "I'm sure you're right about Wesley." She looked at him gratefully, but with a sense of doubt, as if she really didn't believe it herself.  
  
  
  
Kate and Wesley had made good distance into the forest. After a while they slowed but kept moving. Kate tried to use her tricorder to get readings on the area, but the interference was too great.  
  
Even though she knew it was useless, Kate told Wesley, "Try your communicator again." Wesley did so, but there was no answer. "Figures," Kate muttered.  
  
"I hate to say this," Wesley said. "But we should keep moving. As long as we're moving, it will take longer for the radiation to have an effect." He really did sound like he hated to say it.  
  
"All right." Kate brushed up her strength and kept moving.  
  
Before long, Wesley began to jump at every little noise. "Do you remember if Data said anything about animal life around here?" he asked Kate.  
  
"No," Kate mused, wondering that herself. "But I wasn't really paying much attention. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," Wesley said. "I'm probably just imagining it." Kate smiled knowingly, and they trudged on.  
  
  
  
"Bridge to Main Engineering."  
  
"LaForge here, Captain."  
  
"Has there been any progress?" Picard asked.  
  
"Not yet, sir," Geordi answered. "But I've got all my best people working on that interference."  
  
"Keep it up Mr. LaForge," Picard said, dropping back into his chair. "Bridge out." Picard looked over to Dr. Crusher. She was trying to look calm, but her fingers were twitching. "We'll find them, Beverly," he said. She only nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Dr. Serrart to Captain Picard."  
  
Picard tapped his insignia. "Yes, Doctor?"  
  
"All the patients have been treated and are settled in their guest quarters."  
  
"Very good, Doctor." Picard turned to Counselor Troi. "I want you to go and speak to them. Talk to their leader and tell her that I would like to meet with her to discuss the future of her people."  
  
"Yes, Captain," Troi said, getting up and heading for the turbolift.  
  
Only strained silence was heard on the Bridge for a few minutes after Troi left. Everyone had something they wanted to say, but no one could think of exactly how to say it. Finally, Picard muttered something in exasperation.  
  
"Where is Q when we actually need him?"  
  
This outburst caught Dr. Crusher by surprise. "What good could he do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he always showed an interest in Kate. Always thought her above the rest of us petty humans," he released a spiteful laugh. "One would think that he might want to do something to help her."  
  
Picard's statements didn't help Dr. Crusher's condition. "Maybe he all ready knows that it's hopeless. Maybe he knows that they're both all ready dead."  
  
Picard realized what demon of doubt he had just released, and he tried to mend his words. "Most likely Q knows that it will turn out just fine. Besides, he's not supposed to meddle in mortal business."  
  
"Not that that every stopped him before," Dr. Crusher said, vainly attempted to sound like she still had a sense of humor.  
  
While silence pervaded the Bridge again, Picard sat back in his captain's chair and thought. For a moment, a very thin, short moment, he felt guilty about staying around to find Kate and Wesley. After all, his was a crew of over a thousand. Was he to sacrifice all of them for the sake of two? But he exiled those thoughts the moment they entered his head. Kate and Wesley weren't just two average people. Wesley was the only son of one of Picard's best friends. And he was a good friend to Picard as well, not a mention a promising Federation Cadet. Kate was Picard's senior historical officer. She was one of the only ones who could truly keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. He loved and respected her, not only as a member of his crew. 'No', he thought to himself. 'I am not going to just dismiss them both like that.' He turned to Dr. Crusher and with a very stressed and important voice said, "Beverly, we are not going to leave this system until we have found them both. I promise you that." 


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada.  
  
Part Six (short but important)  
  
  
  
The extended travel and the radiation began to have effect on Kate and Wesley as they continued their exodus through the forests of Brasia. They were obviously slowing down and beginning to get weak, despite their protests against it. Both were also getting quite hungry, but that was far down on a list of things to do.  
  
"Are we far enough away that we can rest for a while?" Wesley asked desperately.  
  
Kate glanced behind them, and took a look at her tricorder, hoping herself for a chance to rest. But the figures and numbers that stared back at her didn't show her what she wanted to see. "No. Not yet," she admitted tiredly. "Maybe another, 300 yards or so." So they trotted on, unaware that they were now being followed.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, Wesley broke the tension. "You know, when I left for vacation, all I could think about was spending some time with you alone." Wesley paused to see if his statement caused any reaction in his companion. He was sure he saw the beginning of a smile cross her lips. "But, no offence, this isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
  
Kate did smile at that. "This isn't my idea of Riza either, Wes. We'll just have to make the best of it."  
  
"How?"  
  
Kate looked around for some inspiration. Instead of inspiration, she only found trees, tress, some shrubbery, and more trees. There was a slight romantic feel to this place, and if they weren't both running for their life, they might have noticed it. Kate looked up to the sky for answers, and her reply came in the form of raindrops falling on her face. "Perfect," she muttered. "Now we'll be tired, hungry, and wet." She and Wesley gave up on the other 200 yards they still had to travel before Kate predicted that they would be safe. They ran for shelter under a large looming tree, and resigned to waiting out the storm.  
  
"This would happen to us, wouldn't it?" Wesley asked, exasperated, and trying to shake water out of his hair.  
  
Kate nodded, seeing the irony. It was just like them to get stranded in a place like that when Deanna, or Will would end up on some gorgeous planet like Aldea. Not that that had been a very pleasant experience when Wesley was there. "You know," she said playfully, "under different circumstances, this might actually be fun."  
  
"What, the rain and the mud, or the being trapped under a tree with me?" Silently, Wesley hoped for the second one.  
  
Kate moved closer to him to deliver her answer. "Both," she said smiling, hoping that Wesley was picking up on the hints she was dropping. Whether he did or not, Kate couldn't tell really, but he leaned in closer too.  
  
"Really," he said softly. The rain was pouring down even harder and didn't show any signs of slowing or stopping at all. Despite the cover of the tree, both Wesley and Kate were getting quite wet. Kate was getting the worst of it actually. Her face was drenched, and Wesley couldn't resist lifting a hand to wipe droplets of water off her eyelashes. Normally, Kate would have backed away from such an aid, but she let Wesley's fingers brush across her face without flinching. It was going against everything that she had previously believed, but it was too late. Or maybe, part of her always believed that there was something with Wesley, something more than friendship. Maybe it was the comfort of friendship that kept them from every realizing it. Whichever way it was, neither cared at the moment.  
  
Time might have stopped forever with Wesley's hand brushing Kate's face and Kate's eyes looking wide and open at Wesley's face. But something in Wesley urged him onward. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. The action did not surprise Kate, but she pulled away from him anyway. For a moment, a very short moment, she began to doubt what was happening. But one look at Wesley's earnest face shook away those thoughts and she returned his kiss, stronger and more passionate. In that one fleeting moment they both realized that Kate was right. What Wesley was looking for was right in front of his nose.  
  
A loud roar and rumble from the out in the storm interrupted their precious moment. Both Kate and Wesley's senses were on alert immediately, but it did them no amount of good. A large tiger-like beast sprung from out of the darkness and attacked without any warning. It reached Kate first, and though a skilled fighter, even she was not strong enough to ward off its attack. Wesley looked in horror at Kate's fallen body, at her blood that was saturating her clothing. He thought her dead, and was stuck like stone. His throat tightened up with fear, and would have most certainly been the creature's next meal had not a movement from Kate's hand shook him back into reality. He reached for Kate's phaser and, not bothering to check the phaser's settings, fired. The beast shuddered, lunged forward, but was stopped by another jolt from the phaser. It dropped in its tracks, dead, just in front of Wesley. 


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: doobie, doobie doo…  
  
Part Seven  
  
  
  
"What will become of my people?" Aolita asked, her voice dripping with the kind of strength and power that made her a natural leader. She was seated in Counselor Troi's office, her legs crossed and her fingers lightly tapping on her knee.  
  
"Well," Deanna began slowly. "We'll most likely relocate you to another planet. Only temporarily, of course. We'll take your case to the Federation, and they will make the final decision about your future. I'm sure everyone will do whatever they can to help you and your people rebuild what you have lost."  
  
"I'm sure they will," Aolita answered. She was about to get up and leave when a troubled look on Deanna's face stopped her. "Something wrong, Counselor?"  
  
Deanna hesitated to bring up the subject of Kate and Wesley, half because she hadn't really been given leave to, and half because she was afraid of what Aolita might say. Her hesitation wavered, and she spoke. "I don't know if you've been told or not, but we've lost two of our crew members on the surface of your planet."  
  
"Lost?" Aolita questioned, trying to grasp the true meaning of what Deanna had said.  
  
"Yes, lost," she said firmly. Deanna wasn't about to give up her feelings to this woman, not yet. "We've lost contact with them, and because of the radiation, added with the dense atmosphere, we've had trouble reestablishing a connection."  
  
"Do you have any idea where they might be?"  
  
"We suspect that they might have fled into the woods after an explosion." Aolita's eyes widen at this statement, and her attempts to hide it were not successful. "What's the problem?" Deanna asked anxiously.  
  
"It's just that, well, the wilderness around our city is not safe for travelers. Especially for those who do not know their way around. There are many predators that live there. I do not know if your crew members are armed, but even if, it might not be enough." Aolita spoke very carefully. She did not want to anger the Counselor, or her superiors. At the moment, she and her people were completely under their control. "Of course, if they made it to shelter, they might be safe," she added in afterthought.  
  
Deanna locked her face in determination and said, "Then we'll just have to hope that they made it to shelter in time."  
  
  
  
The rain continued to poor incessantly all around them, but Wesley and Kate never slowed down. Actually, Wesley never slowed down. Kate had lived through the beast's attack, but she was barely conscious. She could almost walk on her own power, and with Wesley's help, the two drudged through the rain. Wesley supported her weight with his arm around her waist, and kept talking in a vain attempt to keep her with him. More and more trees surrounded him and no matter where he looked, he could find nothing but leaves and dirt. It was almost thirty minutes before he could find a place to rest where they would be safe. He found shelter in a cave. He almost didn't see it. It was hidden by branches and moss covered, but his desperation had led him to see something that might not have really been there.  
  
Wesley carried Kate into the cave and laid her down, with his jacket under her head. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear and shivered, or shuddered, Wesley couldn't tell which. He vaguely realized that they were both soaked to the bone, and if Kate was half as cold as he was, she would have been very miserable. He searched the cave for dry wood or leaves to try to start a fire. With what he found, he managed to start a very small fire with the aid of his phaser. He knew it would not last long, however.  
  
Wesley sat down on the rather uncomfortable ground next to Kate. She seemed to fade in and out of consciousness, sometimes mumbling, shivering. Wesley continued to talk to her while he worked on stopping the blood flow from her wounds, but he wasn't sure if she could hear him. He wasn't even sure if she knew where she was. Her wounds were not as bad as he had feared originally, but it was all the blood that Kate had lost that might prove her downfall.  
  
"Wesley?" Kate said softly, possibly only talking to herself.  
  
"Yes, Kate?" He replied anxiously, gripping her hand, and leaning close to her face so that he could hear her. But she didn't speak again. Her breathing stuttered, and for a moment, Wesley thought he'd lost her forever. She hadn't died, she was too strong to give up that easily, but she'd slipped into unconsciousness. Nothing Wesley did could wake her up again.  
  
"Just as well," Wesley said to himself. "I probably would have bored you to death." He tried to laugh at his own joke, but it was a weak effort. He continued to hold tightly to Kate's hand, and moved just a little closer. The whole thing was like Déjà Vu. It wasn't that long ago that Wesley was in this same position. Stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere, watching someone he cared deeply about fade away before his eyes. Only this time it wasn't Captain Picard. It was Kate who lay before him dying.  
  
  
  
Picard paced back and forth across the bridge of the Enterprise. It had been over twenty-four hours, and they still hadn't been able to contact Kate or Wesley. He knew that Data and Geordi were both working as hard as they could, both without sleep or even a break, but it was still very frustrating. Because he was Captain, he had to keep a strong face and a brave attitude, but as time continued to crawl by, he found little to hold on to for hope. Counselor Troi told him about what Aolita had said about the forests of Brasia. That information hadn't instilled any more confidence. He'd given up trying to help Beverly. He knew that by that point, anything he said would only make it worse.  
  
In a vain attempt to settle his mind, he tried Geordi again. "Bridge to Com. La Forge."  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Any more progress, Geordi?" In the moment of silence, he imagined what he hoped would be the reply.  
  
"Actually, Sir, yes." Geordi's reply was like music to Picard's ear. "Give me just another hour or so, and I think I'll have a way to break through the interference."  
  
"Very good, Com.," Picard said, barely containing his own joy. "Notify me the second you are ready."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
  
  
Geordi returned to his consul after ending his conversation with Captain Picard. He and Data were finally making progress in trying to contact Kate and Wesley, and he wanted to get on with his work. He clicked a few numbers into the screen and cursed under his breath when the results didn't come out the way he had hoped that they would. He'd lost his train of thought when Picard called, and now he struggled to recapture it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Geordi?" Data asked, pulling away from his own consul to inquire about his friend's worried face.  
  
"No…Yes. Maybe not." Geordi started pacing across the floor, trying to get his mind to recall the ideas he'd lost. Data looked back at him confused, and Geordi tried to explain himself. "I'm just worrying myself sick about Kate…and Wes. I can't help but wonder if all our work is too late."  
  
Data mused, or his equivalent of musing, and said, "Is there any reason you worry more about Kate? Is it because she is female?"  
  
Geordi almost managed a laugh. "Not at all. Kate could probably outbox half the men on this ship. I can't explain why really." Data didn't look satisfied with his answer, so he continued. "Just a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wish would go away."  
  
Data nodded understandable. "I too have imagined what might have become of them. But as you said, Kate can take care of herself. I am sure she and Wesley are safe."  
  
Geordi smiled at the optimism. "You know Data, I hope you're right. I really do."  
  
  
  
Beverly Crusher sat alone at her desk in her office, drowning her mind in all the thoughts that she didn't want to think about. Dozens of scenarios flashed through her mind of what could have happened to her son since they lost contact with him. She would have dwelt on these thoughts for quite a long time, had not someone arrived to talk to her. Without looking up, she could guess that it was Counselor Troi.  
  
"Sit down, Deanna," she said waving a hand in the general direction of some chairs. "Have you come to convince me that everything that I've been thinking is completely unfounded?"  
  
"I'd like to, yes," Deanna said warmly, glad to finally be the bearer of good news. "But first I thought you'd like to know that Data and Geordi have made a breakthrough."  
  
Beverly's head came out of her hands. "What? Can they get through to the surface?"  
  
"Not yet," Deanna warned, "But they're almost ready. They said it would only take another hour, possible less, and they'd be able to cut through the interference."  
  
Beverly sighed with relief, but part of her wouldn't rejoice until Wesley was standing in front of her, and she could touch him and hold him and be absolutely sure that she hadn't lost him. "I only hope it isn't too late." 


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: Ok, I lied. I AM Gene Roddenberry and I own everything. And if you believe that, I have a bridge in Brooklyn on the market.  
  
Part Eight  
  
  
  
The storm had passed outside the cave and the sun was rising. Inside the cave, nothing had changed. Kate was still unconscious, bordering on sleep and death. Wesley was still sitting by, feeling utterly hopeless. He was starting to lose all and any hope, and began to feel that he too, was waiting for his own death.  
  
Just as his energy was failing him completely, and he was about to close his eyes for what he thought might be the last time, Wesley heard a slight, quiet beeping and the soft rumble of a voice. It snapped up his attention, and before long, he realized it was his insignia. 'The Enterprise' he thought as he tapped his call.  
  
"Wesley Crusher here," he said as loud as he could manage, which wasn't really very loud.  
  
"Wesley?" the other voice said. The voice was Captain Picard's. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Wesley replied. "But only barely."  
  
"All right." Picard was silent for a moment, and Wesley could imagine that he was asking Com. Data or Com. La Forge to boost power to the communicator. "Any better now?"  
  
"Yes. Much better."  
  
"Wesley," Picard started, "Is Kate with you?"  
  
Wesley hesitated to answer. "She's here," he said reluctantly. "But just barely. She was badly injured, and I don't think she can hold out much longer." There was an ominous silence on the other end of the comn. Wesley knew that the crew was soberly reacting to the news. Then he heard the faint voice of Picard saying, "Get them out of there, now."  
  
Wesley leaned over Kate's body and whispered, "We're leaving." He gently grasped her hand just as the Enterprise locked in on their signals and beamed them up.  
  
They reappeared in Sick Bay. The first person Wesley saw was his mother. She was right there to take care of the both of them. Wesley lifted Kate up and placed her on a sick bed. Doctors and nurses suddenly surrounded her, and Beverly broke away to examine her son, through his weak protests.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mom," he insisted. "Take care of Kate."  
  
"She's being taken care of, Wes. Just let me be a mother for a minute." Wesley was too weak to protest any longer, so he sat down and let his mother do her job. She found no major problems other than the radiation poisoning. She gave him a shot of something to reverse the process, then let him go. She tired to convince him to go to their quarters and sleep, but it was obvious that Wesley wasn't going anywhere until he knew for sure that Kate was going to be okay.  
  
Others appeared in Sick Bay before long. Picard showed up first, talked briefly with Beverly about Kate's condition, then sat down next to Wesley and comforted him in silence. Geordi arrived not long after to check up on the patients and to inform the Captain of their status in Engineering. Deanna was also making her way towards Sickbay when she found Worf, pacing indecisively at the door.  
  
"Why don't you go in?" she asked him calmly.  
  
"Out of respect," Worf said, as if he had just decided that himself. "A warrior would not want other warriors to see them injured."  
  
Deanna accepted this answer and entered Sickbay by herself. Almost automatically, she was struck with overwhelming emotions coming from the dark figure hunched over in a chair in the corner of the room. It didn't take Deanna long to realize that the figure was Wesley. He raised his head and his eyes flickered right past Deanna, not even noticing her. They settled on the huddle of doctors that still surrounded Kate.  
  
Deanna could sense many of Wesley's emotions. She felt guilt and sadness, but mostly fear. He feared for Kate, obviously. The emotion was so raw and strong that Deanna wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the room could feel it, Betazoid or not.  
  
Beverly broke away from the huddle and approached Picard. She knew Wesley was going to listen in anyway, so she spoke loud enough to where he wouldn't have to strain himself. "She'll be fine," she announced happily. "But it was a close call. Any longer and…" Beverly didn't continue her sentence. No one wanted to hear it. "She's asleep now," she said instead.  
  
This news seemed to satisfy the crowd of worriers. Picard was the first to leave, because he had to return to the Bridge.  
  
"Alert me when she wakes up," he said as he was leaving.  
  
Geordi stayed a moment longer to say a word or two to Wesley. He soon realized that Wesley wasn't listening, and then he left as well. Deanna stepped outside the door to tell Worf that Kate would be okay, but then she returned. She wanted to be there is Wesley wanted to talk about anything. As it turned out, he didn't. He decided to follow his mother's advice and get some sleep. He would not, however, go back to their quarters. He instead picked a sick bed in an abandoned corner of Sick Bay and tired to sleep.  
  
When Wesley woke, Sick Bay was all but abandoned. A few doctors and nurses flitted around but it was definitely a thin shift. His mother wasn't even there; it was her Bridge shift. Wesley looked across the room and saw Kate, still sleeping peacefully, unattended. Whatever his mother had given him, it had boosted his energy greatly. Wesley had no problem getting up, and was no longer pestered by the enduring headache he'd had for too long. He crossed the room and pulled up a seat next to Kate's bed. He sat there for a long time, just watching her sleep. Later, he dared to touch her, taking her hand, and he moved closer. He started to talk in a quiet, low voice that he himself could barely hear.  
  
"How is it that you're always right Kate? How come you get to have all the answers?" Wesley asked, not really expecting to come up with an answer.  
  
"Because some people have to know the answers, or everyone would be lost."  
  
The voice frightened Wesley and he jumped up and spun around on his heels. He was relieved to see Guinan standing quite regally behind him.  
  
"I came to check on the patients," she said, gesturing for Wesley to resume his seat as she herself pulled over a chair. "So, how are you?"  
  
"I'll be alright," Wesley admitted. "Some vacation, huh?"  
  
Guinan looked down at the sleeping patient and asked, "What was she right about?"  
  
"Everything, as usual." Wesley had look on his face that Guinan knew very well. With her usual tact, Guinan let it slide. "She just knew. I wonder how long she's known?" Wesley was muttering to himself now.  
  
Guinan laid her hand on Wesley's shoulder and said, "If you need me, you know where I roam."  
  
Wesley nodded, but did not reply. Guinan, of course, forgave that. She knew what was going on and didn't blame him for being distracted. Still, being the listener that she was Guinan stopped at the door of Sickbay and quietly observed the tender moment.  
  
Kate stirred slightly in her sleep and turned her head towards Wesley. Color had returned to her face, and the deathly pale that had shadowed her eyes had disappeared. Wesley started to talk in a soft, almost apologetic tone.  
  
"Some way to spend a vacation, isn't it? I promise next time will be a little better." Wesley heard a door on the other side of Sick Bay whoosh open. He leaned over and kissed Kate's forehead, then leaned back in his seat. Guinan smiled the smile of a satisfied person from her hiding place.  
  
"It's about time," she said to herself. 


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it…  
  
Part Nine (the last part)  
  
  
  
When Kate woke up, she felt like Sleeping Beauty, waking up from a century long nap. She yawned loudly, and sat up, glad to find that sitting up didn't hurt. She took a quick glance at her wounds and was satisfied to see them healing nicely. She looked around Sick Bay searching for someone to tell her what was going on, but no one was around. There must have been a medical staff meeting because she didn't see anyone. She was about to go back to sleep until someone came around to talk to her when the doors nearest her whooshed open and Captain Picard strode through them.  
  
"Good to see you awake, Kate," he said. He walked straight over to the nearest replicater and ordered a mug of Earl Grey Tea. Kate sat up straight and took the mug from him eagerly. Before she took a sip she just had to ask.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Oh, only a few days," Picard answered loftily, waiting for her to spit out her first sip of tea. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"A few days!" she sputtered incredulously. "I wasn't that bad off, was I?"  
  
Picard sobered his laughter for a moment. "You were almost dead, dear. If we had been only an hour later, maybe less, you…"  
  
"Don't tell me, don't tell me. I don't want to know." Kate shook her head, knowing exactly what Picard was about to say. She took another sip of her tea and thoughts about what might have happened if they hadn't have contacted them in time. It was a scary thought. Then something struck her and she was amazed the thought had taken so long to surface. "How's Wesley?"  
  
Picard was not surprised by the question at all. In fact, he was surprised that it had taken so long for her to ask it. "He's fine. He's asleep now. Beverly made him leave Sick Bay after a day of sleeping in chairs." He paused a moment for effect. "He was really worried about you, you know."  
  
Kate shook it off, pretending that it didn't make any difference. "Wes worries about everything. It's his nature." She avoided Picard's eyes, hoping he wouldn't figure out her secret, which of course he already had. But she didn't mind so much. She even figured that he had known longer than she had. 'Hell, everyone on the Enterprise probably knew about it before we did,' she thought.  
  
Before she could say anything more, Dr. Crusher walked through the Sickbay doors, which closed behind her with a whoosh.  
  
"Awake I see," she said, shuffling Picard away from his bedside position so she could examine the patient. She pulled a medical tricorder out of her coat pocket and started running a few scans. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Kate made a quick inventory of all her bones, muscles, and joints before proclaiming, "A little stiff, slightly sore, but altogether in one piece and alive."  
  
Dr. Crusher shut off her tricorder and confirmed what Kate thought. "Everything seems just fine. You just need to rest for a while longer."  
  
Kate groaned unhappily. "I can't rest any more, Beverly. I feel like Rip Van Winkle. I need to get back to work."  
  
Dr. Crusher and Picard exchanged a worried look. "How do we tell her," the look asked.  
  
"Kate," Dr. Crusher started slowly. "It will be a week or more before you should return to active duty."  
  
"No," Kate stated simply.  
  
"Now Kate," Picard cut in. "We need to make sure you'll be okay."  
  
Kate immediately assumed her bargaining tone of voice. "Two days," she said.  
  
"One week," he countered.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Five, and no less," Picard said firmly.  
  
"Four, and absolutely no more," Kate replied, just as firmly.  
  
Picard knew that he was beat. "Four days," he agreed. "But not an hour less," he demanded, pointing his finger at her.  
  
Kate leaned back in her bed, pleased at her efforts. Now that she thought about it, a little rest and relaxation wouldn't kill her. A four day leave of absence. It would be a nice vacation, providing of course that Dr. Crusher would let her leave Sick Bay.  
  
  
  
Kate did leave Sick Bay the next day. The fact that she was on a medically ordered leave of absence didn't stop her from starting her research on the background of the Brasian colony. Her visitors often found her at her terminal. Dr. Crusher chewed her out more than once, but Kate argued that research was relaxing for her. She occasionally even dared to wander down to Engineering to help Geordi with an odd test or two.  
  
Wesley spent a great deal of the remainder of his vacation retelling the encounter on Brasia to most of the bridge crew who were very anxious to know what happened after communication had been knocked out. He tactfully left out some of the more personal details. Beverly doted on him constantly, and if not for the fact that he would not see her again for months, Wesley wouldn't have put up with it.  
  
The end of Wesley's vacation came too quickly for his taste. It seemed to him that he had just arrived (not counting the whole run-for-life- on-uncharted-planet incident), and yet here he was, dragging himself down to the transporter room, ready to beam over to the Andromeda, a medical ship that would take him back to the Academy.  
  
When he arrived, he found that a small group had assembled in Transporter Room three to see him off. That group included his mother (obviously), Captain Picard, Geordi, and, looking much healthier than she had in several days, Kate. She looked healthier, definitely, but not necessarily happier. She looked at Wesley with a kind of delicate sadness, knowing that just as they'd found each other, they had to be separated. They had barely had any time to themselves after returning to the Enterprise, and now wasn't really the time to discuss personal details.  
  
Captain Picard was the first to say his farewell. "Be sure to say hello to Boothby for me," he said. Geordi offered his typical, 'don't work too hard' advice, and Dr. Crusher almost smothered him with her hugs.  
  
"Take care of yourself," she urged him, her hands firmly gripping his shoulders. She hugged him again, not wanting to let go.  
  
Finally, Wesley and Kate stood facing each other, silent, not sure of what to say. At last, Kate simply threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, fiercely. "I love you," Wesley whispered, his words barely more substantial than a breath or a sigh. Kate did not answer him, but the smile on her face and the honesty in her eyes were answer enough for him.  
  
Before his emotions got the better of him, Wesley picked up his bag and took his place on the transporter pad. He waved his last good-bye to his mother and friends just before disappearing before their eyes.  
  
Dr. Crusher and Geordi both left immediately, returning to their duties, but Kate and Picard lingered behind. Kate continued to stare at the place where Wesley had been standing, the expression on her face betraying every emotion in her heart. Picard noticed, of course. He would have to be blind to miss it.  
  
"Interesting vacation, wouldn't you say?" he asked, giving her a sideways look.  
  
"You could say that," Kate answered him, smiling again in her memories. 


End file.
